Miyako Tachibana
“I guess this kind of thing isn't for me, huh? I just don't want to seem like such a prude, but people will think badly of me either way..." 'Summary' Miyako Tachibana is an affluent second-year student at Kagura High. She is in Class 2-D with her friends Yomi Amano and Tomoko Akechi. She is well-behaved and modest, and has a passion for painting. 'Background' Miyako was born as a result of an affair between her mother and a wealthy businessman named Soichiro Tachibana. Unexpectedly, her mother discovered that her lover would not leave his wife for her. Overwhelmed with despair, she left her newborn baby at his doorstep, never to be seen again. The man lovingly adopted the infant, naming her Miyako after her mother and raising her as his own. His wife, who was infertile, thought her family was blessed to receive such a beautiful child, and believed the girl to be a gift from the gods, unaware of the baby's true origin. Despite growing up in a rich family, Miyako was a thoughtful and modest child. She jumped from various hobbies to the next, eventually settling on painting. Still, she always had a sense of not belonging. She could not see any real resemblance between her "mother" and herself. When she became older, her mother tended to avoid questions about her pregnancy, and changed the subject about how Miyako's hair was such a vibrant color compared to the shades of black her parents had. Because of these doubts, Miyako developed a constant fear that people were insincere and deceitful with her, and that she was "misplaced" in the world. Over time, her paintings became more somber and ominous in their imagery, and she found that it was a way for her to escape from the world's expectations of her. This hobby concerned her parents, who urged her away from such an "ordinary" skill. While she continued to paint, she feigned interest in other things as well, and obediently acted the part of a wealthy family's daughter. In school, she has above-average grades, but she is not known for her intellect. Instead, people often focus on her looks, or her family's money and extravagant home. Regardless, Miyako has a few friends whom she treats with respect and kindness, including Yomi Amano. Like Yomi, she is well-liked by male students, but her doubtfulness about their intentions leads her to believe they are only after her social status. Instead, she can be quite envious of Yomi on occasion, due to the belief that boys liked Yomi for who she is, not what she has. She is also very sensitive, and her feelings are easily hurt. She finds it emotionally difficult to hide who she really is, especially since she doesn't seem to know who she really is. Against her parents' wishes, Miyako is a member of the school's Art Club, but she compromised by joining the more reputable Archery Club as well. Luckily, the two clubs meet on different days; As a result, Miyako is occupied for a few hours after school every day. 'Personality & Appearance' Miyako is slightly shorter than average students her age, and has a slender physique. Her strict childhood has taught her to be polite and mindful of others, and has resulted in a tendency to avoid "making waves". However, in her effort to please everyone, she often puts her own feelings last. 'Persona' Diana 'Combat Statistics' 'Character Themes' Main Theme: Secret - "Talk That" (Piano Instrumental) ' '